Aurora
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: They say that people have a particular aurora in life... Sometimes, it goes too far. Rated M for situations/themes. Yukari's point of view in chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: They say that people have a particular aurora in life. Sometimes, it goes too far. Two Chapters. Rated M for themes. Yukari's point of view.

* * *

My life.

Panzers.

My life.

Nishizumi-Dono.

...My life.

A cold turret barrell. The sound of gunfire. The sound of me being hyperactive.

I used to be hyper. I used to feel happy...Too feel euphoric. To be so happy that no matter what happened...I'd help others up.

Not anymore.

Want to know a secret?

My mother died a few minutes ago.

I stand here, watching as my mother, Yoshiko, breathed her last breathe while looking at me.

Warm eyes to cold sad ones. Transfixated and unyealding.

My brown eyes blinked...Its too much all in one go.

It feels like a dream. A dream from which...I cannot wake up.

I know what has happened. I let my obsession get the better of me. World War II re-enactments aren't supposed to go this far. NEVER!

I feel like screaming but I don't. My father would most likely hear me...and see what I have done.

I, Akiyama Yukari, have killed my mother. Yoshiko Akiyama is now dead - Because of me.

Sad isn't it?

How someone with such a happy and selfless heart can turn to this. I...I don't know what came over me. We were re-enacting the argument between a general and a lieutenant in the final days of Hitler's Nazi Empire...

Outside the cold harsh November winds rock the boat backwards and forwards. We are sailing in just harsh weather - No rain. So, I turn to the door and begin to walk away.

"Yu...kari..."

I stop upon hearing my mother's word. I am dressed head to toe in my World War II outfit/uniform. Inspired by Nazi-Germany I probably look like that...Was it Hermitz or something? I can't really remember. All I know, is I have to leave.

"Goodbye Mother" I whisper harshly and with nothing but coldness in my voice.

"I love you..." She whispers back and I cringe. Why do people always repeat those three words when they are almost dead? I guess its the last time they can say them.

I look forward and down slightly, hearing my mother hold her last breath in. She loves me. This much I know. I am going to confess to Nishizumi-Dono before I'm arrested...We are about to pull into port so...They'll probably find me. I glance back at my mother - The knife still sticking out of her back. "I'm sorry Mother" I smile sadly as the hat I am wearing, combined with the light covers my eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't control myself. Take care up there" I take in a deep breathe. "I love you too"

Her eyes seem to happy to hear me say that. "Thank...You" She whispers back. Her body limp, white probably cold as well.

I smile one more warm smile back. Even though she's gone...I think she'll hear me. "You're welcome"

I walk out of the barber's shop, switching off the buzzer before I do so. Can't have Dad come down and realise what's happened.

I lower my head and put my hands in my pockets. I didn't even leave him a note.

That particular thought stings for many minutes as I walk across the ship. I didn't leave a note. He may never know what happened. I feel around for my gun and I smile slightly that its there.

I know that I'll be safe now. I bought this thing the last time we had shore leave so...

"You"

Crap.

"You, little girl, come over here...We'll have some fun"

I look over and sigh. "Look guys-" I start as four walk over to me. "I'm not interested"

"Oh really? I bet-Wait...What the hell is that!?"

I pull out the gun. "What does it look like?" I shoot one of the guys in the foot and aim at the girl who's with them...I almost freeze. That isn't...

Like a whisper in the night, "Yukari?" The voice quivers and I look to ginger-hair. Shit. It is...Saori Takebe.

"You saw nothing Takebe-San" I attempt to convince her.

Saori looks to the guy and then to me again. "What in, fucks name, are you doing wealding a GUN!?" She shouts at me. "You're nuts Yukari! Do you hear me!? NUTS! I'm calling the police-" Just as she pulls out her mobile I shoot it out of her hand. "OWCH!" She screams as I race past her.

"Don't make me do that again" I hiss under my breathe making her shiver in fear. "I'm gone"

* * *

[Chapter End]


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:Friends.**_

 _ **[Chapter Begin]**_

* * *

 _ **[Saori Takebe's PoV]**_

Where the hell she got that gun, I have no idea! I look down at my phone which is still there and in one piece - Thank word - Looking at my left hand I tremble. Its blooded and stinging.

I whimper as two of the guys pull me to them. "Shhh, Takebe, we're here. Shhh" I burst out crying. "She's one of my friends!" I yell even though she's gone I bet she can still her me.

Correction Saori, She WAS one of my friends...Was...It doesn't sound right...Maybe she needs medication? I don't know...

I'm still calling the police when I get the phone to me again as I feel the ship smack into the harbour. What? Was the captain drunk or something? 'Cause I could've SWORN we normally dock more gently then that!

 _ **[Yukari Akiyama's PoV]**_

I can't stop running now. I have to reach Miho before the police find me...No doubt Saori would've called them by now. Hopefully not but...

"She's one of my friends!"

I feel a tear fall down my face, I'm one of her friends? Friends? What is that...I thought I knew...Obviously I don't...Not anymore.

All those times I watched her being rather...Well...Stupid I guess? I used to love watching her smile. So...GAH! Miho! I need you!

I race up the stairs of the block of flats she's in. "Miho!" I hiss, "Pssst! Miho!"

I pant at her door, putting my hands on my knees trying to get my breathe back.

The ship judders to a halt and I go forwards out of normal, damn physics, and headbutt it. Owwww. I clutch my head even though my hand with the gun in it is there. I must remember NOT to shoot Nishizumi-Dono...Must remember NOT too.

The door opens with a soft, "Hello?"

 _ **[Miho Nishizumi's PoV]**_

Laying on my bed, I'm almost sad watching Boco being beaten up again. "No, come on, you can do it! You can do it Boko! Or Boco!" I half yell but half don't seeing as I share these flats...And they would NOT be most happy with me if I suddenly started yelling at the television.

"Miho!"

I look around. What in the name of, "Pssst! Miho!"

I sigh and get up. 'Who is it now? At three minutes to midnight?' I think to myself as I walk towards my door. "Hello?" I whisper as I open the door and what I see...

"Yu...Yukarin..."

 _ **[Third Person PoV]**_

Yukari pants as she can hardly breathe having run so far from her parents home. Miho looks at the gun in her hand. "Get inside" She orders in a cold harsh tone.

Yukari looks up at her and see's in her eyes that she is NOT joking. "Now Yukarin. Move" Miho walks around to behind Yukari and pushes her into the flat. "What in...You're bleeding!"

Yukari smiles like an idiot. "I'm okay, I just got some of the blood off of one of the guy's Saori was with. Its not that much of a big deal..."

Miho shakes her head. "Shut, the fuck, up. I KNOW its a big deal!" She hisses at her. "Do you realise what could happen!? You are carrying a GUN Yukarin, you could be arrested...FOR LIFE!"

Yukari sighs and mumbles, "Its not like I haven't killed someone already" under her breathe.

"What..."

Yukari lowers her head and places the gun down. "You heard me..." She sighs as Miho immediately places a hand on Yukari's shoulder, forcing the smaller girl to stop moving. "What did you say just now?"

"I was hoping you would take away the pain"

Miho nods her head. "I'll do what I can, but I need to know, who did you kill?"

Miho tries to look in Yukari's eyes as Yukari looks away. "No-one noticeable"

"Everyone on this ship is noticeable!" Miho's warm right hand grab Yukari's left cheek and force her to look into her eyes. Right where Yukari was weakest.

"Tell me"

Yukari started to feel some tears surfacing - From where - She didn't really know. "M...My mother...You happy now!?"

Miho lets go off her and looks down. "You...You killed..."

"What does it matter? I'm with you, and that's all that-"

"You'll be executed Yukari. You know the punishment for taking lives in our country is death, and you go and do it anyway...Get out"

Yukari looks at her. "B-but Miho, I-"

"No, Yukari, I won't hear another word! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FLAT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Yukari didn't know when it happened, only that she had snapped, she grabbed her gun and instead of pointing it at Miho - She targeted herself.

Miho pushed the pair of them onto the floor, the gun firing again, this time at the TV - Breaking it. "There goes another 2 thousand Yen"

Miho grabs Yukari's wrists and growls. "If you won't stop, maybe this will MAKE you stop!" She presses her lips against Yukari's. 'This isn't the right thing to do...' Miho remants herself, 'But it's better then Yukari dying...At least I can try and turn her around' Yukari relaxed against Miho while their bodies and lips were pressed. 'Don't do this again, Yukari, I beg you.'

When they came apart, for air mostly, Miho sighs. "You going to be a good girl now? You might even get 3 years"

Yukari smiles sadly. "I wish. I'll be dead before the crow flies...But I'll always know you kissed me"

Miho growled under her breathe a little like an animal, making Yukari giggle. "What now?"

"You sounded like a cat!" Yukari giggled.

"Did not!" - Miho retorted even though she was going pink.

"Did too!" - Yukari snorted, finding this side of her best friend even more hilarious.

"Oh, that is it!"

Miho got up and walks over to her bed, grabbing her pillow and walking back to Yukari, smacking her with it. "I" She started as Yukari tried to find a pillow for herself, "Do. Not. Sound. Like. A. Cat!"

"Yes. You. Do!" Yukari dodged each time as she grabbed her own.

Pillow fight in the evening for the pair...But they both knew...Yukari would face punishment in the morning. Miho would be there for her...And Saori if Miho got get to her phone...Currently blocked by Yukari's pillow fight with her.

This would be sorted in the morning, one way or the other.

* * *

 _ **[Chapter End]**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_ : **Near Miss**

 _ **[Saori Takebe's PoV]**_

"Are you screwing with me Miporin!?" I growl into the phone, "I can't believe you! One minute Yukari almost, KILLS me, then you want me to help her in the courthouse!?"

This is REALLY screwed up. What the hell happened to Miho when Yukari got to her flat - Which she must have done due to the reluctant voice from her - I have no idea. But I have to get to the bottom of this one...Its not a matter of principle...Its a matter of honor.

"Saori-San, please, I beg you...Don't act against her. She...Wait a sec-"

I hear her talking to Yukari, "You didn't take your meds? Wait, what meds? Anti-Dep...How long for? No, Yukari, you TELL ME RIGHT NOW or I WILL take that gun of yours and shoot you myself!"

I feel the pressure of what Miho's going on about. I don't really WANT to take down Yukari but...I'll have too if things get to that point. Damn Miho, I didn't know you could be THAT down to Earth...

"My dad's not going to know what-"

I cough and tell Miho to put the phone on loudspeaker, which she does. I'll have to thank her later.

"Yukari, listen up. I'm not going to repeat this so I want you to listen to every. Single. Word. That I tell you. Do you understand? Your father already knows. Want to know how I know? I just saw him. He's very distraught and doesn't know what to do with himself. We can still talk to him, you, me, and Miho - If she's interested. Now, look, I don't want to send you to prison as a witness - Or apart of this whole situation - You blasted my hand with that gun remember?"

I hear sniffling on the other side of the phone and before I can say anymore I hear Miho clear her throat.

"She's right, Yukarin, I want more then anything for you to be okay and with us and so on...Hey, even live with me in future...As I know for sure that your dad won't want you back in his house. You buggered that up when you killed your mother"

And so the truth comes out eh Yukari?

"I...I..."

"There's no point in saying sorry, Yukari, your mother is dead and your most likely going to join her unless Saori has any kind of-"

I feel a lightbulb go off in my head.

"Actually I do"

Miho's voice comes back a second or so later. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, you know the girl I've been going out with right?"

"Yeah, Kay.."

"Yeah well, she's a magistrate. Or Judge in other words, I learned that after a few...Shall we say, compromises? Anyway, I might be able to swing it with her that Yukari is controllable...Under you Miho...But that's your choice. You can say, yes or no, but ultimately her fate is gonna be in your hands"

 _ **[Yukari Akiyama's PoV]**_

This is a fucking nightmare. One minute I'm having fun with mother and dressing up and practising and such forth. Next, I forget to tell her I need my meds as I've not had them for over a week and a half.

"Yeah well, she's a magistrate. Or Judge in other words, I learned that after a few...Shall we say, compromises? Anyway, I might be able to swing it with her that Yukari is controllable...Under you Miho...But that's your choice. You can say, yes or no, but ultimately her fate is gonna be in your hands"

I look over to Miho who seems to be thinking.

 _ **[Miho Nishizumi's PoV]**_

I look at Yukari and then the phone, then back to Yukari. "If she was in my charge Saori, if she did this kind of thing-"

"Again? Then you'd both go down"

 _ **[Third Person PoV]**_

Miho took in a deep breath and sighed. "Great...Just great..." She groaned. "When can we see Yuki's Dad?"

Saori was about to answer when there was a rough voice from her side of the phoneline. "Yukari!?"

Yukari almost froze.

"F-Father..."

 _ **[Miho Nishizumi's PoV]**_

My word Yukari...Yukari's frozen to the spot. Terrified I bet...I know I'd be if I was in her position...

"F-Father..."

"Listen, Yukari, I want to talk to you. Where are you? Tell me"

"I...I..."

I clear my throat, there's no way that Yukari can talk, she's been through enough already.

"Mr Akiyama? It's Miho here, Miho Nishizumi?"

I hear his voice after a few seconds. "I can hear you Miho. Is Yukari alright?"

I blink as does Yukari. I can't believe after all this that he's worried about Yukari...I mean, I know she's his daughter but...There was that altercation...

"Y-Yes, she is." I say to him, "She's over my flat at the moment Mr. Akiyama."

"Good, thank word its you and not the Police. Now, Yukari, I'm sure you have plenty a reason of explanation over this...But listen to me, I will never EVER want you to live with me again."

I cast a glance in Yukari's direction - She's still frozen...But she's starting to cry. Oh, dear...

"Mr Akiyama? Can I suggest something to you?"

"Go for it Miho"

"How about Yukari stays with me?"

I hear Saori gasp, Yukari is stunned I can tell by the look in her eyes, and Mr Akiyama well...I can't hear him.

"...Are you sure you want to do that Miho? Can you look after her?"

I smile melancholy at the phone. "Well, let's just say I can look after her. She's not getting into any more tank related activites until she's had her meds"

"She didn't..."

I nod solemly. "I'm afraid so. She didn't take her meds for over a week and a half. She's even managed, somehow, to get a-hold of her grandfather's gun"

"Oh, bloody hell..."

I nod again. "I know, trust me, this is all screwed up in my view. Anyway, I can try and get Yukari under control..."

Yukari looks at me with confusion in her eyes.

"I might need a leash"

I hear him laugh. Poor man. "Alright, you look after her. I'll help move her things over later on...You might need a bigger apartment"

I nod. "I've been in talks with my mum over one house somewhere on the carrier, I'll let you know where as soon as I know anything"

"Okay, and Miho?"

I tilt my head. "Yeah?"

"Thank you"

I smile. "You're welcome"

I click the phone shut and turn to Yukari. "Alright, you heard that. You're gonna be under MY rules from here on. So, you MUST go by them. Do I make myself clear?"

Yukari stands to attention. "Yes Ma'am!"

I giggle and nod. "Alright Yukarin. Any problems and you go too prison. There will be no further retries"

Yukari shivers. "Under-...Understood"

And so, I guess I'll have to re-wire her brain...Greeeaaattttt, this is gonna take awhile...

And just when I was getting the new season of Boko on my TV as well...


End file.
